The invention relates to a golf training device with a base element resting on the ground, which is directed toward the target hole, and with a guide rod fastened thereon at an angle by means of an intermediate element and also resting on the ground, to which a barrier in the form of a resilient rod can be attached via a tensible bearing element.
Such a golf training device is already known as prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,384 or EP 0 255 846 B1). In this known structure the guide rod is embodied as a segment of a circle, wherein sleeves, secured by screws, are disposed on the base element as well as on the guide rod. Although this device works satisfactorily, appropriate tools must always be available for bringing the individual elements of this golf training device into a functionally correct position. Further than that, this known device is mainly used to improve the golf swing by the presence of a spatially extending guide path cooperating with the club face of a golf club.
In the further prior art training device, a spherically extending curve is seated on a base element along which the club head of a golf club must be passed in order to execute a functionally correct swing (U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,472). This device is constructed in a very complicated manner and accordingly is expensive. Further golf training devices employ a frame-like stand (U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,721), use photoelectric barriers (U.S. Pat No. 3,776,55), use marker poles (U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,807, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,084) or use a cross element on which poles which can be displaced parallel to each other are disposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,811).
These known devices are either elaborately constructed or complicated to manipulate.